


Disappear

by fangirl78123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, No Gory Deaths, Plot Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl78123/pseuds/fangirl78123
Summary: People appear and disappear. This was no odd phenomenon. One day you could be here, and the next you may be gone. According to the history books, it has been going on for as long as mankind can remember. Many people may overlook this, but Eren Jaeger refused to.The inevitable day came when his mom disappeared. Fueled with grief and rage at the unknown, Eren joins the Survey Corps with Mikasa and Armin and discover that the world is not what it seemed.No way...there was no way…He knew of the constant disappearances. He knew of it, but…Of all the people to be involved, why must his mom be the one…To disappear?
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Eren Yeager & Grisha Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	1. Mikasa Says No

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be edited as the story progresses.

It was a day as normal as usual. Despite the constant disappearances and appearance of seemingly random people, the people living in Shiganshina was as lively as ever. Most of them said it was fate, whereas a few, those who wept in the corners, only grieved for perhaps a family or a friend’s disappearance. 

Those who suddenly appear out of nowhere were not questioned - they were instantly welcomed by the locals and given a place to stay. 

Everyone shrugged over the mystery of this phenomenon. Eren, however, couldn’t do that. No matter how hard he tried to put the knowledge in the back of his head, it will always come back to haunt him one way or another. That’s when he knew.

“Mikasa,” he said one day, while they were walking back home from school. “I want to join the Survey Corps.”

Mikasa, his adopted sister, whipped towards him, her long black hair fluttering in the slight breeze. 

“You can’t,” she said automatically like a machine. 

“But, Mikasa!” Eren threw his hands up in frustration, startling a few passerbys. “No one has ever been outside of the walls! Aren’t you tired of being trapped within this small world? Aren’t you ever curious what’s out there?”

Mikasa shifted uneasily. She snuggled the bottom half of her face deeper into her red scarf. Eren took that as an opportunity to continue.

“Armin told us, remember?” Eren said wistfully, eyes glazing over. “Fiery waters, land made of ice, fields of sand…”

“Eren.”

He had just snapped out of his thoughts when he was roughly pulled back by the back of his uniform. He yelped, falling on his bottom. He could already feel a bruise blossoming on the spot he landed on.

“What’s the big idea, Mikasa?” Eren winced upon touching the sore spot.

“You were walking straight into the road without looking,” Mikasa said in a monotone, pointing in the direction he was heading in.

Eren blinked. He then chuckled, getting onto his feet.

“You always got my back, Mikasa.” He beamed at her. “Thanks.”

“You will die without me,” Mikasa stated matter-of-factly. Eren fought back a twitch.

“Let’s not get to that,” he grumbled. When he was sure the road was clear, he sprinted across it, Mikasa following close behind. “Let’s hurry and get back before dad does!”

It was a day as ordinary as ever. Neither of them knew, however, that the matchstick of world destruction has been lit. The world may be ending sooner than anyone may have expected.


	2. Tears of Frustration

Shiganshina was not a wealthy city like those inside of Wall Sina, the innermost wall of Paradis. As part of the outermost wall, Wall Maria, Shiganshina was merely an ordinary village. This, however, only strengthened the bond of the citizens as one. Any outsiders can almost say they lived like one large family.

Nevertheless, this did not stop the occasional quarrels.

Eren had turned down a more empty street nearing his house when he heard them again. Blood boiling, he instantly ran towards the source of sound, again ignoring Mikasa’s indignant “Eren!” behind him.

His school shoes thundered upon the ground like the fall of horses as they charged to battle. A few houses away from his own house, a little blond kid on the pavement had his back against the garden fence. Towering above him like menacing skyscrapers, three other older kids were relentlessly kicking the little boy in as the helpless little boy whimpered like an injured puppy.

Eren could not help the anger building in his throat as he shouted, “Hey, monkeys! Get away from him!”

The blond little boy looked up with teary blue eyes. They widened upon seeing who shouted.

“Eren!” the boy, Armin, cried. He shook his head fervently despite the blood leaking from his nose. “Don’t come near!”

The leader of the bullies, the one with spiked up blond hair and a twisted face, turned around at the yell of Eren’s voice. His already twisted face twisted even further. He may have been trying to express exhilaration, but in Eren’s opinion, he looked like he was having a really bad constipation. 

“Look, fellas!” he cackled at his cronies. “Jaeger is coming to his Prince Charming’s rescue!”

Eren ignored that comment. He simply ploughed on like a bull. However, the leader of the bullies had glanced behind him and turned as white as a sheet. 

“Oh no, it’s Mikasa! Run!” the leader yelled. 

The other two did not hesitate. Tripping over their feet in their haste, the three bullies ran away like frightened pigs. Eren, finally arriving at Armin’s side, scowled at the disappearing backs of the bullies before lending Armin a hand.

“Are you OK, Armin?” Eren asked gruffly.

Armin stared at the hand he was offered. However, ignoring it, he stood himself.

“Thanks, Eren, but I got it handled,” Armin said thickly.

“You were being beaten to a pulp,” Mikasa pointed out.

“And your nose is bleeding,” Eren added.

Armin clasped his nose immediately, like he could still hide the fact that blood was dropping in between his fingers. 

Eren stared at Armin for a few moments before sighing. Without warning, he grabbed Armin by his wrist and dragged him over to their house.

“W-wha- hey!” Armin protested, but his strength was futile against Eren’s. “Let me go! Eren!”

“I’ll get my dad to look over you,” Eren said insistently. “It’ll just be a while; he’ll be back soon.”

Behind him, he could hear Armin groan, but the blond boy eventually gave in.

Eren’s house wasn’t much. It was a double storey bungalow with a small little garden in the front and a tiny backyard. The backyard was mainly used for drying clothes, while the garden in the front was used to grow various herbs and medicine for Eren’s father. 

The house itself was painted white with a set of wooden steps leading up to a front porch. Eren dug into his pockets for his keys with his free hand and opened the door. Funny. It shouldn’t be this quiet in the house.

“Mom, we’re home!” Eren shouted. He took a step forward but a tug made him look backwards. To his utter befuddlement, Armin’s eyes were shining with fear.

“I-I don’t think I -  _ we _ \- should do this, Eren,” he mumbled frantically. “I’ll be nothing but a hinde-”

“Cut it out, Armin,” Eren huffed. “Mikasa, can you help ask mom for the first-aid kit while I bring Armin to my room?”

Mikasa nodded vigorously before sprinting to the kitchen. Eren then led Armin to his bedroom upstairs, holding onto Armin tightly in case the boy suddenly fainted.

He had just laid down Armin on his bed when Mikasa came peeking from behind the door. Eren, flooded with relief, extended his hand for the first-aid kit which was supposed to come. But it didn’t. 

“Mikasa?” Eren said slowly.

Mikasa stood stock still by the threshold. Her empty-handed hands were visibly shaking, and she was refusing to meet Eren’s eyes.

“What’s wrong, Mikasa?” Eren urged. Armin here was severely injured and Mikasa didn’t even help him bring the first-aid kit nor mom. Was he supposed to do everything here himself?

Although, the more important topic was what had Mikasa shaking like a frightened mouse. Barely anything could scare his adopted sister, so what-

“Your mom…” Mikasa started, but then she hesitated. 

However, that was enough to send horror pounding in his head.

Eren was flinging himself across the room and down the stairs. He heard himself calling his mom through the deserted house. With each room he entered, his heart silently prayed to see his mom there all along, perhaps pretending to play hide and seek, and exclaiming “Oh my, Eren, you’ve found me!” and giving a hearty laugh. 

He had combed through every room in the house. Even the backyard. Even the attic. 

No...He felt his eyes tearing up. Not tears of sadness. Tears of frustration.

“Damn it!” he screamed into the dark sky above. Collapsing onto his knees, he pounded the ground relentlessly until his knuckles hurt. “Damn it all! MOM!”

The thought of never being able to see her again racked him new profound pain. He shivered, suppressing a sob. How could he had taken everything for granted? How could not foresee this coming?

“Eren?”

Eren paused. That voice.

Behind him, with his glinting glasses, stood his dad. The briefcase his dad was holding dropped onto the ground as he scooted Eren into his arms, embracing him a hug.

“D-dad,” Eren choked on fresh tears. He clung onto his dad tightly, scared that he would be the next one to go. 

“What happened, Eren?” his dad muttered, rubbing his back soothingly.

Eren, seized with the despairing thought of what his dad will have to go through when he will never see his mom again, was struck with terror. His dad must have noticed he tensed up, for he held Eren’s at an arm’s breadth as he looked concerningly into his eyes. 

“Eren?” he asked worriedly.

Eren took a deep breath. He met his dad’s troubled stare with his own teary one. 

“Mom...has disappeared, dad.”


End file.
